


Roadmaps Of Our History

by squidgie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season one, Oliver comes home from a bout as the Arrow, and finds Tommy asleep in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadmaps Of Our History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



> Written for LJ's [Comment Fic](http://comment_fic.livejournal.com) community for samueljames' prompt: Arrow, Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen, admiring Oliver's tattoos. Please note: Not Betaed, and this is the first time I've written Oliver/Tommy. I hope you like it!

Oliver feels a bit battered after the nightly Arrow bout, but waves off Diggle's concerned look, saying, "I'm fine." But as Diggle normally does, he just shakes his head and guides Oliver to the car, driving him back to their underground fortress which allows them both to shower and change before Diggle drives Oliver home. He'd initially complained, saying that he didn't need John to be another mother hen in his life, but as he enters his bedroom and finds the smooth, muscular form of Tommy resting on his bed, Oliver is actually _kind of_ glad for Diggle's intervention.

As quietly as he can, Oliver unbuttons and shrugs out of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He makes quick work of his pants, dropping them next to his shirt, and then strips out of everything else. He walks to the edge of the bed, appreciating the moonlight that seeps into the room as he runs the back of his fingers over the blanket, not wanting to wake Tommy up, but instead to appreciate all the beauty that lies before him.

Seconds after he slides his phone onto the barren bedside stand, there's a ding to indicate an incoming message. He chides himself for not silencing his phone and turns toward-

"Ollie?" Tommy says, eyes barely opened. He watches as Tommy stretches under the thick comforter, appreciating the bit of skin he's allowed to see.

"Shh shh shh," Oliver says. He quickly silences his phone, then slips under the covers and pulls Tommy close.

"Y'r freezin'," Tommy mumbles, snuggling into Oliver's arms, sharing the sleep-warmth of his body. He looks up, Oliver dipping his head to drop a kiss into Tommy's hair. "Where were you?"

"Doesn't matter," Oliver replies as he tries to shrug off the night's battle, then leans down and claims a kiss. Then a second kiss, followed by a third with much more heat. Tommy's tongue slips against his own for a moment before, reminding Oliver what he has to come home to before they finally break. Knowing it's late for Tommy, who has to be up early, Oliver whispers"Let's go to bed." He lays back and lets Tommy lean his head onto Oliver's chest, and Oliver is asleep before he can card his fingers through his lover's hair.

~*~*~

Oliver is awaken by the gentle touch of lips against his shoulder as fingers dance down the side of his abdomen. Finding himself wrapped around Tommy is Oliver's favorite way to wake up, but having Tommy explore his body in his sleep works just as well. He takes in a deep breath, stretching out his sore back before looking down at Tommy, saying, "Good morning," with half a smile on his face.

Tommy's smoky grey eyes gaze back up him, and - like in unexpected moments like this - the beauty of his boyfriend hits Oliver like a well-laid punch. "'morning," Tommy smiles. But instead of climbing up Oliver's body like normal, Tommy stays stock still, only his fingers still exploring. "What does it mean?" he whispers, as fingers trace over the delicate lines of the Chinese symbols that have been indelibly inked into Oliver's side. "And what do these symbolize?" Tommy amends, delicate fingertips touching the star on one side of Oliver's chest as Tommy's lips spill a sacred kiss where Oliver's red dragon sits.

Immediately Oliver's memory goes into his past, a harsh look taking hold on his face for only an instant as he thinks about how he got the tattoos; _why_ he got them. "They're..." he says, his free hand coming up, first in a supplicant gesture, then holding it as a kind of shrug. "It's hard..." Oliver says, by way of explanation.

Dropping one more kiss against his chest, Tommy leans up, face hovering over Oliver's, dark eyes gazing down to search Oliver's own. Tommy gives Oliver a gentle smile, then leans down and kisses Oliver, his free hand gliding against the smooth skin of Oliver's chest before a fingernail drags against one of Oliver's nipples.

Oliver gasps at the sensation, then watches Tommy's face light up with a mischievous smile. "I can wait," he says, and then leans down for another kiss.


End file.
